War of Relics Lore
Religion Six Eternal Gods Odysseus, God of Life -Purity, Order, Divine, Tradition, Faith Gaia, Goddess of Nature - Peaceful, Kind, Loving, Nature, Patience Radon, God of War - Might, Strength, Self-Growth, Honor, Determination Wyxdall, God of The Sky - Freedom, Joy, Sky, Discovery, Courage Domnas, Goddess of The Sea - Duty, Unity, Sea, Honesty, Protector Horus, Goddess of Death - Family, Love, Respect, Understanding, Purpose Tools Infinity Pouches Can store items in amounts even greater than size of pouch. Large bags can store larger/more items. Living Things/Fresh Food are immediately spoiled if put in pouches. God Relics can not be stored in pouches. Power Crystals Used to power all magical vehicles and many other tools, main form of power. Larger crystals can power larger objects. If use of too much energy, crystal will break and can not be restored. Must be restored before shatter Runes Magically enchantments that give properties to the items that is engraved with symbol. Usually stones are used for engraving runes due to the durability that stones have from runes. Used to power many items/tools or can be used by itself to release properties of associate symbol. Takes great practice to learn to create runes Potions Mixture of ingredients that give effects to whoever consumes it. Most potions have a side effect. Using similar potions in short amount of times lowers its efficiency with every use. Potions lose potency with time Airships Powered by large power crystal, can fly in air popular form of travel but no defenses can lead to attack from sky beasts also very expensive and finding large enough power crystal is scarce. Mount-less Carriages Power by Power Crystal, Use attaches leash on wrist and controls/steers the vehicle with their magic Blasters Powered by users energy/mana. Shoots energy beam used by soldiers without specialized magic Chatter Lens Powered by energy/mana. Can communicate with connected chatter lens up to 3 miles. Projects voice and hologram of persons face. Price/Material makes chatter lens a rarity Connection Crystal Powerful crystal that allows people to communicate with other crystals anywhere in Magikia used by royals Readers Allows wearer to read at extreme speeds while still retaining knowledge of writing Portal Capsule Capsule when activated creates temporary portal to a preset destination. More Magic can reach farther places Magikia 4 Seasons: Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter 30 hours in a day, 73 hours in a season Gaskal 1.jpg|Grand Councilman of Gaskal|'Makhel Vidarock'|link=Makhel Vidarock Gaskal 2.jpg|Minster Councilwoman of Gaskal|'Nozzani Onyxriver'|link=Nozzani Onyxriver KingLand of Demons.png|Lord of Land of Demons/Councilman of Gaskal|'Lazarus Blackstorm'|link=Lazarus Blackstorm Gaskal 4.jpg|Councilman of Gaskal|'Qyv Figmis'|link=Qyv Figmis Gaskal 5.jpg|Councilwoman of Gaskal|'Dro'rivva Ahkala'|link=Dro'rivva Ahkala Sathington-0.png|Queen of Sathington|'Isla Calchester'|link=Isla Calchester Oshines.jpg|Queen of Oshines|'Zaleria Iarcan'|link=Zaleria Iarcan Gol.jpg|Emperor of Gol|'Yambagorn'|link=Yambagorn KingCalatis.jpg|King of Calatis Kingdom|'Khovnos Egarath'|link=Khovnos Egarath Fri Landis.jpg|Duke of Fri' Landis|'Barracudon Fitys'|link=Barracudon Fitys Begros Water.jpg|Begros Lady of Water|'Sapphire Torrent'|link=Sapphire Torrent Begros Fire.jpg|Begros Lord of Fire|'Dante Fiery'|link=Dante Fiery Begros Earth.jpg|Begros Lady of Earth|'Heave'|link=Heave Begros Air.jpg|Begros Lord of Air|'Vapor Gale'|link=Vapor Gale D'Or.jpg|King of Jinoris|'Zeko Hiasado'|link=Zeko Hiasado KingIfra.jpg|King of Ifra|'Rangreck Ironaxe'|link=Rangreck Ironaxe Ublil.jpg|Queen of Ublil|'Okuz'r Neethmus'|link=Okuz'r Neethmus Whaulor.jpg|Queen of Whaulor|'Pure Grihala'|link=Pure Grihala Ashaxi.jpg|Grand Chieftain of Ashaxi|'Iro Lu'raro'|link=Iro Lu'raro Thaq Snijin.jpg|Guardian of Thaq Snijin|'Olohaon Aagis'|link=Olohaon Aagis Bristan.jpg|Empress of Bristan|'Petunia Bristan'|link=Petunia Bristan Xoshiybar.jpg|Emperor of Xoshiybar|'Exos Tsunis'|link=Exos Tsunis Crioria.jpg|King of Crioria|'Bersid Noblehelm'|link=Bersid Noblehelm Flouda.jpg|Emperor of Flouda|'Vilvoril Keldove'|link=Vilvoril Keldove Ufyle.jpg|Protector of Uflye|'Wiseroot'|link=Wiseroot Currency True Gold Used in Solace except for Ifra, Gol, Most of Fri' Landis. Accepted by Ashaxi and trading ports in Flouda/Crioria Silver Slits Used in Luni, except for Uflye. Accepted in Ashaxi, Whaulor, Ublil, much of Fri' Landis, Harmony City Gems Used by Ifra and Crioria, Accepted everywhere but Thaq Snijin/Uflye/Calatis Shiny Shells Used in Fri' Landis, Accepted by Harmony City, Sea Cities, Trading Ports